lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert d'Andrésy
Albert d'Andrésy (アルベール・ダンドレジー) is a character in the Lupin the Third Part 5 anime series. He works in the Central Directorate of the Judicial Police but has higher ambitions of controlling all of France. Albert serves as both an antagonist and an ally in the series, depending on which suits his needs at a given time. Character history Albert is first seen commenting on the Lupin Game in the first story arc. He doesn't show up in a major role until episode 7, in which he tricks Lupin into stealing a painting for him while posing as his mentor. The painting later turns out to contain a notebook detailing corruption and scandals in the French government. At first, it seems Albert is successful as he retrieves the notebook, injures Lupin and avoids his traps. However, he immediately loses the notebook to a group of assassins who turn it over to Calvess, a right-wing politician campaigning to become the next president of France. Calvess's group stages a series of terrorist attacks that the government is unable to stop due to being blackmailed with the information in the notebook. Calvess then uses the attacks to drum up support for his anti-immigration views. Albert feels everything he's worked for is slipping through his fingers and decides to take matters into his own hands. As Lupin is being targeted for knowing the secrets of the notebook, he and Albert agree to team up to defeat a common enemy and stop Calvess. After the second story arc, Albert only has occasional cameos that highlight his growing influence on the French government. He plays a key role in taking down ShakeHands by helping world governments declare it a terrorist organization and arranging a military strike against it. In the chaos, he stages the death of Enzo's partner Ling and recruits him on his side to assist him in his rise to power. Personality Albert displays a cunning and ruthless personality, as shown by multiple actions he takes throughout the series. He tricks Lupin into doing his dirty work for him by posing as a dead mentor. Later, Lupin comments on how Albert is known for his skills of getting information out of captives. Albert also has no trouble blinding and killing the young assassin sent after him. In the last story arc, we see Albert order a military strike on the ShakeHands HQ with no regard for the innocent staff members inside. He seems to enjoy mocking his enemies, such as when he taunts Lupin after shooting him in episode 8, or when he informs the panicked Ling in episode 24 that he's breaking his promise of keeping the company and its staff safe. Episode 7 shows him tinkering with a pocket watch, and his cufflinks can be used to spray gas at enemies, suggesting that he shares Lupin's interest in gadgets. Relationships Lupin the Third Lupin and Albert used to be rival thieves in the past, presumably before Lupin met the other regular characters as Jigen and Goemon have no idea who Albert is. It's implied in dialogue that the two of them were competing over the right to claim the title of Lupin III, but this angle is never explored in detail. In addition to being rivals, the flashbacks and dialogue show multiple occasions when they were working together as a team. While not explicitly confirmed, many fans believe Albert is meant to be a blood relation of Lupin. Evidence supporting this theory are his family name d'Andrésy, which is the maiden name of Arsène Lupin's mother in Leblanc's novels, the implication that Albert once held some claim to the title of Lupin III, and a promotional image that shows them both wearing a belt buckle with the initial L engraved into it. Lupin refers to Albert as the man who abandoned "Lupin" and the man he never wanted to see again. Before their competition over the title was resolved, Albert forfeited and joined the law enforcement, informing Lupin that he was tired of petty crime. He announced he was going to steal France, and while the series never explains what he means by it, his actions suggest he's aiming to gain enough power to be able to control the country from behind the scenes. While initially antagonistic to the point of trying to kill each other, Lupin and Albert team up again to fight a common enemy in the second story arc of Part 5. They part ways in a more positive light, but Albert's actions and corruption mark him as a potential enemy, should he ever show up again. Tickey Pasco Tickey is Albert's boyfriend. Not much is known about him, other than that he's a photographer. Workplace gossip suggests they've been together for a while. Upon seeing a picture of him, Lupin remarks that Albert's taste in men hasn't changed. Voice cast *'Japanese': Kenjiro Tsuda Yalbert4.png|Young Albert Albert4.jpg|Episode 7 tickey3.png|Episode 8 allup3.png|Episode 10 albertbetr.png|Episode 24 Category:Male characters Category:Characters